Yogurt
by Lucychibi
Summary: Un inesperado maestro de una materia donde nunca debiste estar te fastidia la existencia dice que eres como el yogurt por pálida, ácida, sin sentido y le causas dolor de estomago.


Yogurt

Hola a todos los que decidieron darme una oportunidad antes que nada debo mencionar que los personajes son propiedad del señor **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bueno soy novata este sería mi segundo fic espero sea de su agrado, la verdad esta pareja es nueva para mi fue todo un reto, pero al final me gusto el resultado, ojala y a ustedes también.

Sin más pasemos a la historia.

Era una linda mañana de lunes inicio de semana, inicio de cursos para muchos estudiantes en especial para una temperamental chica llamada Sakura Haruno, estatura promedio, figura esbelta y atlética, se podría decir que plana, pero tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, una llamativa cabellera rosada y un muy hermoso rostro que le quitan importancia a sus falta de pechos.

A sus 20 años cursa el tercer año en medicina, pero, una nueva reforma en su prestigiosa casa de estudios La Universidad Konoha, la puso en una materia optativa nada convencional y mucho menos acorde a su carrera.

**-¡Queeee!-** Fue su reacción junto con la de algunos alumnos al ver su optativa publicada en listas.

-_Esto no es posible obtuve el mejor promedio el semestre pasado esperaba entrar a Neurología con aplicación clínica como optativa, debe ser un error, si es mas iré con la coordinadora- _Pensó la pelirrosa hasta que revisó su horario.

**-Lunes primera clase de 7:30 a 9:30 Optativa IV salón 7-C- Rayos la coordinadora llega hasta las 9:00 y faltan 5 mimitos para que empiece la clase- **

_-Piensa Sakura piensa, de seguro es un error, pero si no es así y por faltar o llegar tarde afecta mi promedio, rayos mejor corro igual y lo aclaro con el maestro- _Y nuestra querida pelirrosa salió corriendo al aula de su optativa.

Se preguntaran en que optativa está, pues al llegar al edificio indicado busco el aula 7-C que tenia un gran letrero que decía Optativa IV "Historia del Arte" ahora entienden su dilema, la medicina no tiene nada que ver con la historia del arte.

Tras un largo suspiro entro al salón eran las 7:29, el profesor no llegaba aún, al entrar se encontró con caras conocidas, en una esquina en la pare de atrás estaba Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo mas guapo de todo el campus y viejo compañero de colegio, No se engañaba aún babeaba por él y por un momento agradeció todo este enredo.

-_Sasuke esta tan guapo como siempre, pero él esta en Arquitectura, es mas no veo a nadie de medicina aquí- _Se pregunto y entonces un alegre rubio de ojos azules la sorprendió con un saludo muy escandaloso.

**-¡Hola Sakura!**

**-¡Na...Naruto idiota me asustaste!- **se quejo después de propinarle un fuerte coscorrón al rubio.

**-Eso dolió Sakura**- se quejo haciendo un puchero y sobando su cabeza.

**- y tú que haces aquí que no estabas en educación física.**

**-Si, ni yo se que paso esta optativa no va conmigo-** dijo un confundido rubio.

**- Con migo tampoco hablaré con la coordinadora.**

**-Si yo también.**

**-Bueno será mejor tomar asiento el maestro no debe tardar- **dijo la pelirrosa.

Ambos se sentaron y luego de unos minutos la puerta del aula se abrió y entro un hombre joven 27 años para ser exactos, pero, fácilmente pasaba por un estudiante más, no muy alto, cabello rojizo, ojos cafés cenizos, mirada seria, rostro inexpresivo, excelente físico, es mas la expresión que se viene a la mente al verlo es "Jodidamente Sexy".

Al verlo las chicas del aula suspiraron entre ellas cierta pelirrosa.

Tras instalar sus cosas en la mesa del profesor, se paro frente al grupo, aclaro su garganta y el sexy pelirrojo se presento.

**-Buenos días.**

-**Buenos días-** respondieron en unisonó los alumnos.

**-Mi nombre es Sasori No Akasuna, estudie la licenciatura en Arte, con una maestría en Arte Moderno y Contemporáneo y seré su maestro- **Dijo claro, fuerte y con tono grabe sin cambiar la expresión.

_Kiaaaa, que guapo nada que ver con los vejetes rabo verde que me dan clases, en especial el diabeto logo ugh. _Pensó la pelirrosa he hizo un gesto de asco al recordar eso ultimo.

**-Antes que nada debo explicarles que por una nueva reforma se instalaron 10 nuevas optativas culturales en la universidad, con 25 alumnos en cada una, los cuales fueron elegidos al azar de todas las facultades. **

**-¡Ehh!-**En unísono se quejaron los estudiantes.

**-Cualquier queja, aclaración o duda pasen con su coordinadora- **contesto serio el maestro.

Después de tomar lista prosiguió con una aburrida ponencia sobre el origen del arte.

_Rayos debo admitir que esta guapísimo y que me sonroje cuando me nombro, pero por dios no me puedo mantener despierta. _Se quejo la pelirrosa mentalmente y era muy cierto, estaba que se le cerraban los ojitos, se veía muy graciosa mientras intentaba no dormirse.

**-Bueno es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente clase y no olviden su reporte sobre el origen del estilo Grecorromano. **

Esa ultima frase saco a todos de su somnolencia y a prisa dejaron el aula.

**-¡Sakura, Sakura espera!-** grito desesperado el rubio.

**-Qué quieres Naruto- **dijo un poco molesta

**-Por favor préstame tus apuntes me quede dormido- **dijo muy angustiado.

Sakura se quedo muy seria y pensativa.

_Maldición solo anote uno o dos renglones y yo también me quede dormida, pero nunca le diré a este idiota con lo escandaloso que es de seguro media escuela se entera. _

_-_**Por que no mejor se los pides a tu amigo Sasuke seguro que sus apuntes son muchísimo mejores que los míos.- **Contesto inteligentemente la pelirrosa.

-**El teme, buena idea lo obligare a que me explique ¡de veras!- **afirmó alegre- **¿Sakura estas libre?**

**-Si.**

**-Genial que tal si vamos a desayunar. **

**-Pues iba a la cafetería a encontrarme con Ino si quieres puedes venir.**

El rubio contesto afirmativamente y los dos se fueron a desayunar con Ino.

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo con Ino, compañera de facultad de Sakura, Naruto e Hinata la novia de Naruto que se les unió después, cada uno se retiro a sus clases.

* * *

3 meses después…

Una linda chica rubia de cabellera muy larga atada en coleta alta, ojos verdes y cuerpo envidiable trataba de consolar a cierta pelirrosa que pasaba de la ira y la desesperación al llanto.

**-Anda Sakura no es para tanto.**

**-¡Ino puerca! Qué no entiendes, voy a reprobar esa estúpida materia y todo por ese horrible maestro cabeza de rábano.-** Dijo muy enojada y desesperada.

**-Mira frentesota de marquesina, a mi no me insultes, a parte no estabas súper feliz porque Sasuke estaba ahí y porque el maestro estaba buenísimo y no sé cuanta cosa. **

**-AHHH! Si ya se, pero Sasuke sigue siendo igual de creído y el maestro estará buenísimo, pero es un pesado, horrible, despreciable ¡hijo de su %$&% madre!**

**-Sakura bájale no creo que su pobre mamá tenga la culpa y aparte ¿porqué tanto odio?**

**-Es que no solo se dará el lujo de reprobarme si no que se burla de mi, me compara con el Yogurt, lo detesto. –** Estaba tan molesta que partió en dos el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

**-¿Yogurt?-** preguntó Ino con duda y miedo ante la imagen de su amiga.

**-Si porque soy pálida, acida, sin sentido, le causo dolor de estomago y que un mono tiene mejor criterio y sentido del arte que yo. **

**-Vamos, es solo su opinión.**

**- ¡Si claro! Y aparte me va a reprobar ¿sabes lo que significa? ¡Adiós mejor promedio y adiós beca!**

**-Bueno eso si es malo, pero me dijiste que te esmeraste muchísimo en el trabajo trimestral, porque no le dices que reconsidere tu nota. **

**-Ya lo hice y el muy idiota solo se burlo más de mí y me expuso frente toda la clase incluido el engreído Sasuke con su nota perfecta. **

**Flash Back**

**-Muy bien jóvenes ya e revisado sus trabajos del trimestre recuerden que esta es la mitad de su calificación final y si la reprueban tendrán que presentar el examen de regularización de la materia aunque obtengan una nota excelente en el siguiente trimestre. **

Después de su explicación el sexy maestro comenzó a entregar los trabajos y la calificación final del trimestre a sus alumnos nombrándolos de uno por uno para que pasaran por su calificación, si había aclaraciones lo hicieran ahora o callaran para siempre.

**-Haruno o debo decir Yogurt- **la nombro el maestro y tras el apodo los demás alumnos comenzaron a reír.

Sakura se aproximo hasta su mesa con una vena saltada por la burlona forma en que su maestro la nombro.

**-Si Akasuna Sensei-** dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no insultarlo y darle un buen golpe.

**-Haruno aquí tienes, de la escala del 1 al 10 obtuviste un 4 obviamente tendrás que presentar la prueba de regularización.-** Dijo serio e inexpresivo.

**-¿Que?, pero si mi trabajo esta completo ¿Por qué 4?- **Dijo muy alterada y con tono desafiante.

**-Haruno crees que meres más con tu pobre criterio sobre el arte contemporáneo-** contesto fríamente el maestro ya que odiaba que alguien le quitara el tiempo con discusiones sin sentido.

**-Mi criterio no es pobre, que usted sea un amargado no es mi culpa**- contesto aun mas molesta y sin medir sus palabras.

El maestro molesto por sus palabras se pone de pie, la toma bruscamente del brazo y la gira para que ambos le den la cara al grupo.

**-Aquí la señorita yogurt me reclama por su maravilloso 4, exige un mayor puntaje y ni siquiera mencionó los dos conceptos de arte contemporáneo. -**Se dirige al grupo.

**- Usted Uchiha, cree que merezca una nota como la suya que incluyo ambos conceptos así como una ponencia vanguardista sobre la modernidad y los estilos de arte. **

**-No, es obvio que mi compañera no tiene un buen criterio ni conocimiento en la materia.- **dijo pesadamente Sasuke.

**-Muy bien señorita creo que a todos nos queda claro su carencia de cultura y que no debería hacerme perder el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido, tiene algo mas que decir o por favor retírese.** Afirmo secamente el pelirrojo.

Con los ojos cristalinos nuestra pelirroja sale corriendo del aula, odiaba a es maldito profesor y también al imbécil señor perfección, ahora mismo no entendía como pudo alguna ves estar enamorada de él.

**Fin flash back**

**-Valla si que es pesado tu maestro.**

**-Si lo se y en la siguiente clase no perdió ninguna oportunidad para dejarme como una idiota, será imposible alcanzar una buena nota para el segundo trimestre y mucho menos pasar el estúpido examen de regularización. **

**-Sakura y no haz pensado en otra forma de convencerlo para que mejore esa fea nota que te puso.- **dijo de forma sugestiva la rubia.

**-A que te refieres Ino.**

**-Obvio tonta si está tan amargado siendo joven, seguro que es por falta de sexo, tíratelo aparte tu misma dijiste que esta buenísimo. **

**-Estas loca Ino eso es indecente, yo nunca haría algo tan bajo como eso.**

**-Sakura ¿Quieres pasar o no? **

**-Si, pero eso no es correcto.**

**-y que te humillara frente al grupo ¿si? **

**-Bueno, pero aparte no se como hacerlo y si se burla mas de mi.**

**-Tonta eres bonita, si sabes identificar que clase de hombre es fácilmente lo tendrás en la cama y hasta te puede ir súper bien mira que los artistas tienen unas manos. **Dijo con cara de perversión.

**-Eres una cerda Ino.-** dijo sonrojada la pelirrosa.

**-Yo no miento, mira que mi nuevo novio es un estudiante de pintura y es maravilloso. **

**-Ino tus intimidades no me importan, aparte no creo que el pedazo de madera que es Akasuna Sensei sea de ese tipo de hombres**. Dijo con duda la pelirrosa.

**-Tu comienza a coquetearle yo le preguntare a mi querido Sai sobre él y te ayudare en lo que se pueda. **

Luego del interesante plan que la traviesa Ino sugirió pasaron los días normales, hasta la siguiente clase de optativa. Quizá te humillo, te insulta siempre que puede, se burla de ti, es un completo amargado, pero de que esta jodidamente sexy lo esta, con esa idea la pelirrosa llega a clases.

_Vamos Sakura tu puedes ya una vez le rogaste a un carbón parecido a este, aun te odias por eso, pero, en esta ocasión tenemos una meta, si Sakura vamos por una mejor nota_. Se animo la pelirrosa.

En el salón ya se encuentra el sexy maestro pelirrojo y Sakura ya mentalizada camina seximente hasta él y le saluda con la voz más melosa y dulce que se puedan imaginar cambiando el Sensei por Danna.

**-Buenos días Akasuna no Danna. **

El sexy pelirrojo se sorprendió bastante ante la nueva actitud de su alumna, pero no lo aria evidente y contesto fríamente como es característico en él.

Sakura maldijo para dentro pero igual era solo el comienzo y como le dijo Ino si quería verse coqueta y sexy debería de creérselo.

Durante la clase Sakura se mantuvo con el objetivo en mente para no quedarse dormida con las aburridas ponencias que daba el Sensei, en más de una ocasión paso una sexy mirada de arriba a baja sin importarle o no que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta.

_Creo que Ino tiene razón debo aprovechar la situación ya se que es un amargado, pero el muy condenado esta buenísimo vasta con mirar ese trasero, la espalda tan amplia, se nota que hace ejercicio a pesar de su forma tan conservadora de vestir. _Y nuestra querida pelirrosa seguía mirando seximente al pelirrojo con todo el descaro del mundo.

Sin duda Sasori se dio cuenta de esas miradas, pero ni se inmuto, quizá muy en el fondo no podía negar lo atractiva que era la chica, pero el mismo se juro no volver a tener sentimientos por nadie y la ignoro.

Sakura no se deba por vencida y pese a todos los desplantes del pelirrojo seguía con su plan de conquista, en el siguiente mes en muchas ocasiones opto por ponerse una minifalda ya que si de algo estaba orgullosa de su físico era de sus piernas, pero a pesar de todo el Sensei parecía de piedra no mejor dicho madera.

* * *

Ya cansada de ser ignorada la pelirrosa se queja frente a su ocurrente amiga y le dice que el plan no funcionó, que será mejor estudiar y rezar por pasar el vendito examen de regularización.

**-Estas loca Sakura, acaso te haz quedado sin autoestima eres hermosa y si el idiota no te ve solo hay una explicación, es gay. **

**-Segura y si simplemente no soy su tipo, quizá guste de mojigatas aburridas que sepan mucho de arte. **

**-Podría ser niña, pero según Sai es soltero y ni novia se le conoce. **

**-Genial y eso en que me ayuda seguro si es gay. **

**-Bueno Sai no cree que sea gay, y se le ocurrió algo genial, pero ya decidiste abandonar el plan así que no importa. **Dijo en tono de resignación de esos que te persuaden de cualquier cosa.

-**Bueno si, pero cuéntame que es lo que planeo tu novio.**

**-Mira él me dijo que el fin de semana se hará una exposición de arte en el centro de la ciudad y que varios profesores incluyendo tu Sensei de madera presentaran algunas de sus obras.**

**-Y eso que.**

**-En serio que eres lenta, mira el plan es que vallas a la exposición y finjas que te fascinan sus obras, quizá estando en otro ambiente y al sentirse alagado el pedacito de madera caiga ante tus encantos. **

**-No es mala idea, pero yo sola en un lugar que no conozco, creo que me pondré muy nerviosa.**

**-Que niñita eres Sakura, pero en fin no estarás sola, yo iré con Sai ya que tiene que hacer un análisis de la exposición. **

Después de pensar el nuevo plan de Ino la pelirrosa acepta y quedan de verse por la tarde para elegir la ropa que llevara a la exposición de arte.

**-Vamos estoy segura que si el hombre de madera te ve con eso se vuelve un hombre de verdad**. – dijo sarcástica la rubia y se soltó a carcajadas por su comparativo con el cuento de pinocho.

**-Ino en serio que estas de broma, con esto me veo gorda. **Dijo mortificada la pelirrosa.

**-Sakura estas loca tú no estas gorda y no empieces de anoréxica. **La regañó la rubia un tanto molesta por la falta de autoestima de su amiga.

**-Bueno como sea mañana pasamos por ti a las 7 de la tarde y recuerda cual es tu objetivo y que la maderita esa esta como quiere.-** Dijo burlona y se retiró la rubia.

Eran las 6:30 Sakura ya se encontraba lista, pero no dejaba de verse en el espejo, vestía una minifalda negra ajustada, una playera blanca holgada, un delgado abrigo gris sin abotonar y unos maravillosas botines negros de tacón, sin duda se veía hermosa, pero no se sentía segura, extrañamente sentía un poquito de miedo y remordimiento por lo planeado.

El tiempo paso rapidísimo y la pelirrosa junto a su amiga y el novio de ella llegaron al local donde se realizaba la exposición.

-**Anda Sakura en la sala 3 se encuentra la exposición del Sensei de madera, tu puedes y cualquier cosa me marcas para ir al rescate. **

**-Ino, pero si funciona y pasa ¿que le digo?**

**-Tonta, pues lo amenazas con denunciarlo ante la universidad si no cambia tu nota.**

**-Pero… **Iba a decir la pelirrosa pero la rubia le interrumpió.

**-Mira haya va, es ahora o nunca. **Y la arrempuja hacia la sala 3.

Al llegar a la sala Sakura comienza a observar diversas pinturas, todas muy tristes y con tonos opacos, también hay varias piezas talladas en madera, pero la expresión de los personajes tallados es deprimente, todo ahí tiene un aire de soledad y depresión, sin contar que después de las primeras 5 piezas ya estas aburrido.

Al otro lado de la sala Sasori se encontraba junto con otro profesor discutiendo, un rubio de cabello largo, cuando la pelirrosa le robo la atención por unos momentos.

_Que ara ella aquí, se ve hermosa, no que estoy pensando._

Y dejando al rubio loco hablando solo, mientras se dirige a su alumna.

**-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, la señorita Haruno y bien qué haces, intentas inútilmente entender el buen arte.** Dijo Sasori con tanto sarcástico y burlón dándole a entender que no perdiera el tiempo, que alguien como ella jamás entendería de buen arte.

**-Yo solo observó sus bellas obras son…** en verdad no sabia que decir, ver cualquiera de sus obras le ponía deprimida.

**-Y bien mocosa ¿qué son para ti?**

Sakura no podía contestar la verdad, lo único que se le venia a la mente era "deprimente", pero si decía eso seguro que el Sensei la odiaría aun mas, pero si decía otra cosa y no tenia que ver seguro que se burlaría de ella por ignorante.

Respiro hondo y resignada dijo la verdad.

**-Son…deprimentes.**- básicamente susurro, pero Sasori alcanzo a escuchar.

La tensión entre ambos básicamente se podía cortar con cuchillo, Sakura maldijo la hora en la que Ino la convenció de ir, pero gracias a dios un escandaloso rubio que había escuchado todo llego burlándose del maestro de madera.

**-¡hahahahahahaha! vamos Sasori hasta esta linda chica sabe ver que tu arte es aburrido y apesta**. Dijo el rubio sin parar de burlarse del pelirrojo.

**-Anda linda te mostrare el verdadero arte.** Dijo el rubio tomándola de la muñeca y básicamente arrastrándola a otra de las salas.

**-Mira linda esto si es arte te lo dice el gran Deidara. **

Sakura miraba un montón de esculturas raras, pero bastante interesantes, pinturas muy locas que expresaban desde tristeza, hasta locura y pasión.

**-Veo que la linda chica gusta de mis obras y no haz visto lo mejor. **Nuevamente la arrastro hasta una pantalla plana gigante donde había videos de majestuosas explosiones.

**-Increíble… **salió de su boca al ver la gran cantidad de luces y estruendos de las explosiones.

**-Así es hermosa el arte es efímera, es como una gran explosión.** Dijo el rubio muy contento de la reacción de la chica.

Desde la distancia Sasori observó a Sakura y la reacción ante las dementes obras de su amigo, sintió algo en el interior, desde la muerte de sus padres se cerro a no sentir nada por nadie y desahogarse a través del arte y sus figuras de madera, pero esta chica le hacia salir de su promesa, le hacía sentir y en estos momentos estaba que se quemaba por dentro, ni el mismo infierno se comparaba con la intensidad de lo que sentía, si, eran celos, celos de que la pelirrosa guste más de las obras del loco ese.

Sakura seguía embobada con las explosiones hasta que alguien la tomo de la muñeca nuevamente, pero esta vez no era el rubio, sino su Sensei, se veía molesto, por primera vez dejaba ver tan abiertamente una expresión en su rostro.

Sasori apretó mas la muñeca de la pelirrosa y a toda prisa la saco de la sala, casi a rastras la llevaba a sabrá dios donde Sakura estaba muy asustada intentaba liberarse, pero el agarre se hacia mas fuerte, no podía decir nada de la impresión.

Asustada ante los intentos inútiles de zafarse y el silencio, intento sacar su móvil del bolsillo y marcarle a Ino, pero al casi tropezar con uno de los escalones de una escalera soltó el teléfono y callo al piso, no pudo juntarlo o ver si no se había roto, porque Sasori tiraba aun mas fuerte de su mano.

De prono se detuvieron frente un puerta, Sasori entro dándole un fuerte tirón a Sakura pare que ella también entrara.

Estaba todo obscuro hasta que Sasori encendió la luz, dejando ver que era un amplio estudio, con varias mesas de trabajo, algunas para hacer tallados de madera, en otro lado caballetes para pinturas, a un lado un escritorio, algunos libros en un librero y un enorme Sofá cama, al otro lado varios bultos cubiertos.

Sakura se armo de valor y preguntó, aunque se encontraba aterrada ante las acciones de su maestro.

**-¿Dónde estamos?**

**-En mi estudio.-** contesto fríamente como siempre.

**- Perdón, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? **Preguntó dudosa.

**-Dime Haruno a que juegas, primero me insultas y dices que soy amargado, luego vienen a mi todas tus coqueterías, crees que es fácil ignorarte cuando descaradamente me muestras tus piernas y para terminar le escupes a mi arte y te alucinas con él de ese idiota, a ¿qué crees que juegas? **

**-Yo… no entiendo.** En verdad estaba confundida el maestro estaba celoso, dijo a caso que era difícil ignorarla.

**-Que no entiendes mocosa, es simple creo que te burlas de mi. **

**-¿Yo?…** Dijo sorprendida y ya un poco molesta ante las acusaciones sin sentido de su Sensei.

**-Si, vez a alguien más aquí, a parte de no tener buen criterio artístico te burlas de mi mocosa insolente y te haces la desentendida. **

Eso fue el colmo Sakura se arto de sus reproches y saco todo lo que traía dentro.

**-Yo no soy ninguna mocosa.-** y le pegó una fuerte cachetada.

**-Mire Akasuna Sensei, aquí la que no entiende su jodida actitud soy yo, cree que me gusta que se burle de mi, que me compare con el maldito yogurt, que todo el grupo se ría cada que me nombra, joder lo detesto.-**Reclamo sin importarle que la expulsaran o reprobara todo el semestre por agredir a un profesor, estaba enojada tanto que lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos por la rabia que sentía.

Luego de un largo e incomodo silencio, estaba por salir corriendo del lugar, pero fue sujetada fuertemente del brazo impidiendo su huida.

**-Joder ya déjame en paz.-** Gritó la pelirrosa muy alterada.

Nuevamente el silencio reino en la habitación, tras unos momentos, desesperada la pelirrosa intenta abofetear al Sensei con su mano libre, pero este le sujeta la mano antes de que pueda tocar su cara.

Están frente a frente, él la toma de las manos y ella solo llora ante la incapacidad de liberarse, lentamente el comienza a acercarla a su cuerpo, ella reacciona levantando la mirada y se encuentra con la de él, los bellos ojos cafés cenizos son muy cálidos y dulces nada que ver con su siempre mirada fría, esta ves transmiten un sentimiento de paz, sin mas el espacio entre ambos se reduce totalmente y sus labios hicieron contacto en un suave beso.

Con la sorpresa de los suaves labios sobre los suyos, abre la boca, él aprovecha y profundiza el beso que pasa de un casto roce de labios a un intenso beso francés, después de varios minutos fue cortado por la necesidad de aire.

Sasori la libera y ella cae de rodillas al suelo acariciando sus labios muy confundida pregunta.

**-¿Por qué?**

El no contesta, solo se aleja a su escritorio y toma un bloc de dibujo, regresa a ella, le tiende la mano amablemente, Sakura aun en shock toma su mano y dirigidos por él llegan hasta el sofá, se sientan y el le entrega el bloc.

Un tanto dudosa lo abre y su sorpresa fue grande al ver un vello dibujo a lápiz de su rostro, rápidamente cambia de hoja y nuevamente es su rostro, pero con una expresión diferente. Era oficial estaba asustada, halagada y sorprendida.

**-¿Por qué? **Pregunta nuevamente.

Sasori suspira y contesta.

**-No sé porque, pero desde la primera vez que te vi llamaste mi atención, tu rostro, tu forma tan repentina de cambiar de expresión y tu explosivo carácter.**

**-¿Cómo?** Sin duda la pelirrosa no entendía nada.

**-Esta bien deja y te explico de otra forma, como te diste cuenta mis obras son deprimentes y me retire de las exposiciones hasta ahora por algunos años ya que no podía cambiar de estilo y mis obras no se vendían, ni llamaban la atención, por eso termine dando clases en tu universidad. **

**-Pero yo ¿qué tengo que ver con todo eso?-** Preguntó aun mas confundida.

**-Simple, que desde que te vi, nuevas ideas y sentimientos llegaron a mi y he vuelto a pintar.-**Se levanta del sofá y se dirige hasta los caballetes que se encontraban cubiertos por mantas blancas, los destapa y regresa al sofá por ella para dirigirla hasta sus nuevas obras.

**-Y bien yogurcito que opinas.**

_¿Yogurcito?, idiota primero me insulta, luego me besa, después me halaga y otra vez me insulta. _Pensó molesta la pelirrosa hasta que levanta la mirada y quedó maravillada con los colores y formas de las nuevas obras.

**-Son… Maravillosas**, murmuro sorprendida.

**-Si, lo son y es gracias a ti y tu forma tan temperamental de ser, perdona si te humille, pero verte molesta era mi fascinación, toda tú eres una obra de arte, eres mi musa y me gustan hasta tus lindos ojos mientras intentas no dormir en clase.**

**-Pero, porque me ignoraba Akasuna Sensei.-**Preguntó intrigada la pelirrosa

**-Sasori, dime Sasori y yo… no me quería involucrar con nadie, pero cuando te vi con el idiota de Deidara no lo soporte y terminamos aquí.**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué no involucrarse con nadie?**

**-Eso es una larga historia, lo que se, es que falle y que me gustas mocosa.**

_Dijo que le gusto, no creo seguro se burla de mi como siempre lo hace. _Sakura se hundía en sus pensamientos que no vio cundo Sasori destapo uno de los grandes bultos dejando ver como una figura en madera empezaba a tomar forma.

**-Sakura-** la llamo pero no contesto**- Yogurcito-** y molesta la chica lo mira y queda estoica al ver su rostro tallado en madera.

Luego de unos momentos ve completamente la figura, como aun no estaba terminada era muy burda y al pensar que Sasori se burlaba de ella reclamó.

**-Ese pedazo de madera me ofende yo no estoy gorda, hum.- **y se voltea ofendida cruzada de brazos.

Al estar volteada con los ojos cerrados no se da cuenta de cuando Sasori se dirige a ella y por detrás la abraza, pegando su cuerpo y con ambas manos le acaricia el vientre y le susurra al oído

**-Claro que no, tu no estas para nada gorda.**

Sakura se sonrojó muchísimo ante las caricias del sexy pelirrojo y volteo de nuevo a la estatua viendo el gran tamaño de los pechos, se ofendió otra vez, pero analizando los concejos de Ino y que quizá no tendría otra oportunidad como esta dijo.

**-Mis pechos no están así.-** Y tomó ambas manos de Sasori y las puso sobre sus senos.

Sasori estaba sorprendido, pero no dejo pasar la oportunidad y comenzó a masajear suavemente los senos de la chica y le susurro seximente al oído.

**-Tienes razón son mucho mejores**.- continuo con su tarea mientras lamia su oreja y comenzaba a besar el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Sakura estaba que se derretía ante las carisias y besos del pelirrojo, quizá muchas veces fantaseo con algo así, pero esto era mil veces mejor así que se dejo llevar.

Sasori sin dejar de besar el cuello de la pelirrosa comenzó a quitarle el abrigo, que pronto se encontraba en el suelo, luego la giro, quedando frente a frente, con ansia ambos encontraron sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso, pegaban mas y mas su cuerpo como si las caricias y roces no fueran suficientes, después de unos minutos la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y el pelirrojo le quito la playera obligándolos a separar sus bocas por unos segundo, una ves fuera continuaron besándose mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y el recorría sus muslos asta pasar por debajo de su falda y comenzar a acariciar su firme trasero.

**-Sa…sori Danna,** gemía entre cortado la pelirrosa ante las expertas manos del artista.

Escuchar su nombre de esa forma, nuevamente desencadeno un mundo de sensaciones, dejando su boca, fue bajando por su cuello hasta el inicio de su pecho con una serie de besos, mientras sus manos seguían masajeando los glúteos de la chica, hábilmente con una mano desabrocho el brassier y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear uno de los duros pezones de la chica y a masajear el otro con una mano, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a desaceres de la estorbosa falda, dejándola solamente en una ligera braguita color blanco.

Sakura solo suspiraba ante las carisias. Después de quitarse la estorbosa camisa y los pantalones quedando únicamente en un sexy y pegado bóxer negro, la recuesta en el cómodo sofá y se sube sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente y restregando su duro miembro erecto y palpitante contra su vientre, en un arrebato ella se levanta y lo arrempuja, él queda sentado y ella en frente hincada en el suelo le arranca el bóxer y comienza a masajear el duro y grande miembro del maestro, luego le da ligeros lengüetazos y besos desde la base hasta la sensible punta y de un movimiento rápido se lo mete todo a la boca y comienza a mover con frenesí la cabeza de arriba a bajo.

Sasori estuvo a punto de correrse, pero rápidamente saco su miembro.

Aun jadeante le dice **–Es mi turno-** y nuevamente la recuesta en el sofá desesperadamente le arranca las molestas bragas y comienza a masajear su húmedo sexo dándole especial atención al hinchado clítoris, primero introduce un dedo, después un segundo y los comienza a mover rítmicamente mientras la pelirrosa se retorcía de placer, luego de un calambre a nivel del vientre bajo y un fuerte gemido **–¡Sa…sori ahh!-** la mano de Sasori quedo cubierta completamente por los jugos vaginales de la pelirrosa.

Sensualmente lamio sus dedos para después colocarse entre las piernas de una jadeante pelirrosa y de una dura embestida la penetro, lo cual saco un nuevo gemido después del gran orgasmo que había tenido.

**-Ahh… Sasoria… **gemía la pelirrosa disfrutando de las estocadas del pelirrojo.

Continuaron en esa posición hasta que las embestidas y movimientos comenzaron a intensificarse, ella nuevamente sintió ese calambre y visto al cielo mientras un nuevo orgasmo la invadía.

**-¡Sa..sori…ahhh!**

Tras un par de movimientos mas el salió de su interior y se corrió en su abdomen suspirando fuertemente.

Ambos jadeantes y desnudos se encontraban recostados en el sofá y después de la intensa actividad el sueño les venció y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Era domingo por la tarde y una curiosa rubia le preguntaba todos los detalles a una apenada pelirrosa por lo sucedido la noche anterior, después de contar todo lo sucedido.

-**Entonces ¿qué? Pasaras la materia.**

**-No sé.**

**-Pero si te acostaste con el como es que no sabes.**

**-Es que me quede dormida y en la mañana ya no estaba.**

**-¿Qué? No le dijiste nada de la nota.**

**-No, te digo que en la mañana desperté sola y encontré mi ropa limpia y doblada por un lado junto con el móvil que había perdido.**

**-Si serás idiota, mañana después de clases amenázalo.**

**-Ino yo no creo que pueda, es mas no quiero ir a clases.**

**-Pero…**

**-Que no entiendes me gusta,** interrumpió la pelirrosa alterada.

**-Si te gusta díselo tendrás novio aunque reprobaras la materia.**

-**ya se**, contesto deprimida y confundida la pelirrosa.

Luego de la discusión Ino se retira dejando a una desconcertada pelirrosa.

_En verdad no quiero ir a la escuela, no quiero verlo, ese maldito se fue sin decir nada y si mañana finge que nada paso y comienza a ignorarme. _Con duda y miedo la pelirrosa se va a dormir tratando de no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

A la mañana siguiente llegó tarde al aula de su primera clase y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver aun vejete de casi 60 años dando la clase.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro sexual con su sensual maestro de artes y hasta ahora no sabia nada de él, después de ese fin de semana Sasori renuncio al grupo y la clase la comenzó a dar otro profesor.

Sentada intentando leer un poco sobre cardiología, recuerda al estúpido de Sasori y arroja el libro al piso se pone de pie con un puño levantado al aire y grita.

**-Maldito miserable solo te burlaste de mí.**

Estaba rodeada por una oscura aura que espantaba a cualquiera que pasara por ahí, cuando una manos rodearon su cintura y con una cálido aliento le susurraron al oído.

**-Mi yogurcito tú no cambias.**

Sorprendida se zafó del agarre y volteo, viendo que era el mismo idiota cara de niño que acababa de maldecir.

**-Imbécil hasta que das la cara,** dijo muy molesta mientras le dio un duro golpe en el mentón tirándolo al suelo.

-**Yo también te extrañe, **dijo sarcástico mientras limpiaba un hilo de sangre bajo su labio cortesía del golpe de la pelirrosa.

**-Idiota por que te vas si decir nada,** dijo ahora en tono muy triste mientras un par de lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

Sasori se pone de pie se aproxima a ella y la abraza.

**-Lo siento, pero tenia que terminar varias obras y la verdad no podía segur siendo tu maestro.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No puedo ser el maestro de mi novia, creo que no seria correcto.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Bueno si estas de acuerdo en serlo Yogurcito**

**-Yo… si quiero, pero deja de decirme así es molesto.**

**-No veo porque, el yogurt es dulce, delicioso y aunque me cause dolor de estomago no puedo dejar de tomarlo.**

Luego de esas dulces palabras una muy sonrojada Sakura es atrapada por los labios de un sensual pelirrojo en un maravilloso beso.

**Fin.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer como mencione al principio soy novata y me encantaría conocer su opinión saber si les gusto, si no les gusto, que concejos me pueden dar para mejorar y lo que se les ocurra.**

**Nuevamente gracias y espero poder leerlos pronto.**

**Bye cuídense ;)**


End file.
